


New King

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Royalty, Tumblr Prompt, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Fai's being crowned as the King and he has a lot of new responsibilities placed on his shoulders. Kurogane wants to help make things a little easier





	New King

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt with a marriage proposal. I know it's not a good title lol I'm bad at those things, but I hope you enjoy!

Senseless chatter filled the air over the light sound of music, the dance hall filled with nobles and royalty from all over. With so many people in one place, the air felt stifling, and Kurogane tugged at the collar of his dress robes. He snatched up a glass of liquor from a passing server, downing the whole thing in one gulp as he crept around the outer edge of the room. He didn’t even want to be here in the first place, but as prince of his land, his mother insisted he come to represent their support to the new king.

Speaking of the new king, Kurogane has only caught fleeting glances over the course of the last couple hours. Fai always had been a master at evading, dodging conversations with fake smiles and pleasant words to flatter others so they don’t look past the mask he put up. He’s always been that way, ever since they were children, but he tended to be less fake when they were alone together.

Kurogane grabbed another glass and was raising it up to his lips when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair slipping out through a side door. He handed his glass off to some random person, wanting to stay focus as he followed out the door and down the hall. He ignored the many doors he walked past, slipping out a side door into a smaller used courtyard, where he found Fai sitting alone on one of the benches. He didn’t speak as he approached, but he knew that 

“Come to tell me how I’m going to screw everything up and bring my country to ruin?” Fai’s voice was light, teasing even, a smile spreading across his face. Despite the outer appearance he was displaying, his fingers were twisting together in a nervous habit 

Kurogane just raised an eyebrow, taking a seat next to him. “You know I think you’re a complete idiot sometimes.” Fai’s mouth opened, surely to tease or taunt him like he always did, so he was quick to cut him off. “But, I think you’ll make a fine leader. Your people have respect for you and you are a skilled warrior in both sword and magic, so you’ll be able to protect them.”

Fai was quiet, and when Kurogane glanced over at him, he had this dumbfounded look on his face, his mouth opening and closing several times as he tried to think of what to say. Eventually a small, real smile tugged at his lips and he glanced at the ground in front of them, not willing to look directly at Kurogane directly. “My my Kuro-sama. I do believe that that was the nicest thing you’ve ever said about me.”

Kurogane just huffed, having long grown tired of correcting Fai on his name, and he gave his shoulder a little bump with his own. “I’m trying to be honest here you know.”

Fai’s smile softened, his fingers moving to twist together again and Kurogane resisted the urge to reach out and stop him. “I know. I guess I’m just… nervous I guess?” He gave a little unsure shrug, glancing over at Kurogane for just a fleeting moment. “Even though I’m going to be king, the council will still be in charge of a lot of the final decisions. They’re already talking about finding me someone to marry so I won’t be ruling alone.”

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic about having someone to be with you for the rest of your life.”

Fai was quiet for several long moments, debating with himself, before coming to a decision. “Normally, I would love to imagine what my wedding would be like. It’s just I always imagine I would be marrying you and not someone I didn’t know.” There was a sheepish look on his face as he admitted that, his gaze firmly still on the ground.

“So let’s get married.” The words were out before Kurogane could fully process them, but he knew he meant them. He might give them blonde a hard time when they meet, but he did care about him. And being married wasn’t a horrible idea, and even though he would never admit it, it was something he had thought about on occasion.

He glanced over at Fai again, feeling more than a little proud at the surprised look on his face, even with the hopeful look shown clear in his eyes. “Really? You actually want to be tied down to an idiot?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it.” Kurogane reached out to take Fai’s hand, giving it a little squeeze as he intertwined their fingers together.

Fai gave a little nod, a soft smile on his face and a pleased flush spreading across his cheeks. “Okay… okay… Looks like we’re getting married.” All the nerves and tension he had been feeling about everything going on, lifted away and he felt like he was floating. He gave Kurogane’s hand another squeeze and he scooted closer, resting his head on his shoulder, thrilling at being able to be so close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
